


Hold Still

by portraitofemmy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: (pretty light humiliation and he's really into it), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom TJ Hammod, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crossover, Crying Kink, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Gentle Dom, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Pet Names, Polyamory, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy
Summary: TJ twists his wrists against the ropes binding his forearms together behind his back, and reflects that there was a time in his life when he probably didn’t get excited by metal and rubber. Bucky crouches down in front of him, gripping TJ’s chin with his flesh hand, tipping his head up. “You’re being rewarded today, aren’t you, baby?” He asks, and TJ catches himself before he moves in response, Bucky’s answering grin is proud and a little dangerous, and TJ gets a kiss for his good behavior. “You can reply,” Bucky says magnanimously and Steve snorts behind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).



> So Julia and I were talking about how we wanted TJ to have a happy ending, and also how pretty he is when he cries and then I... wrote 5k. I haven't written D/s in like 4 years, and I've kind of missed it. So it was fun to play in the kinky sandbox myself again. 
> 
> While this is tagged as a threesome and all parties are involved, it's mostly Bucky and TJ playing, and Steve observing. But they're all into that, I promise. ;)

“Hold very still.” 

TJ’s eyes flutter as a cold brush of metal dances along the span of his shoulders, barely a brush of chilled vibranium that has his toes curling despite the command. There’s a soft exhale of air from across the room, and he knows if he looked he’d see Steve smiling softly, amused at TJ’s involuntary reaction. 

“He’s trying,” came Steve’s murmur, warm like liquid pouring down TJ’s spine. 

“Hmmmm,” came an answering hum from behind where TJ was kneeling on the floor, followed by another cold brush of metal fingers. “But is he trying hard enough?”

“This is your op, you make that call,” Steve replies, and they’ve done this enough to know that Steve’s probably got one hand resting on his stomach, above where his cock is swelling in his sweatpants. 

“Yeah, you hate seeing us like this,” Bucky drawls, fisting one hand in TJ hair to pull his head back roughly, making him moan. They make eye contact, and the fondness in Bucky’s eyes makes TJ shiver, makes him want to lean back into the heat of Bucky’s body. But he’s was told to hold still and he’s being good. Bucky smirks at him and asks “Do you believe him, babe? Shake or nod.” 

TJ grins and shakes his head, and is rewarded with a kiss to the top of his head, and another tug on his hair. “Yeah, me neither,” Bucky says fondly, and slides his cold metal hand around TJ’s throat, proprietary. TJ moans, cock jerking helplessly where it’s hanging heavy between his thighs, and Bucky chuckles darkly. 

He draws away, pacing in front of TJ so he can be seen, fully dressed in black tac pants and a tight black shirt. It’s a stark contrast to Steve’s casual sweats, and TJ’s nakedness, leaving no question about who’s running the room. He looks powerful, long dark hair pulled back into a knot at the back of his head, thin rubber gloves sticking out his back pocket, promising a lot more touching. 

TJ twists his wrists against the ropes binding his forearms together behind his back, and reflects that there was a time in his life when he probably didn’t get excited by metal and rubber. Bucky crouches down in front of him, gripping TJ’s chin with his flesh hand, tipping his head up. “You’re being rewarded today, aren’t you, baby?” He asks, and TJ catches himself before he moves in response, Bucky’s answering grin is proud and a little dangerous, and TJ gets a kiss for his good behavior. “You can reply,” Bucky says magnanimously and Steve snorts behind him. “Why are you all tied up like this, baby?”

“Because I survived my parents?” TJ answers, smirking when Bucky rolls his eyes and slaps his cheek oh so lightly in response to the sass. “Because I spent 2 months in DC and didn’t get high,” he replies more seriously, and Bucky nods, but he’s clearly still waiting for something more. “Because I came back to you, Sir?”

“To us,” Bucky corrects, and TJ grins. Bucky might be his Dom, but both he and Steve were both TJ’s partners, and both instrumental in preserving his sobriety through the last grueling months of his mother’s campaign. 

“Of course we’d still love you and be proud of you even if you had fallen off the wagon,” comes Steve’s voice, concerned and earnest, and TJ does the best he can not to laugh at the way Bucky’s face freezes up to stave off an eye roll. 

“You can play along or you can leave,” Bucky says mildly, shooting a glare over his shoulder to Steve, and gets told to fuck off in reply. TJ bites his lip, feeling safe and fond surrounded by their familiar bickering. 

“I know that, Steve,” he says in reply, and Bucky seems to decide that this breach of the ‘no speaking without permission’ rule is acceptable. Still he gives TJ a warning look, and TJ bites his lip again, exaggerating for effect. This time Bucky does roll his eyes, slapping lightly at TJ’s cheek again, then caressing the warm skin, kissing him softly on the forehead before standing up. 

Grinning, Bucky reaches back and grabs one of the thin rubber gloves, snapping it for effect. “You’re all tied and up and pretty for us because you’ve been so strong, and we’re so proud, and you asked for a reward. What’d you ask for? Answer me please.”

“Your hand,” came TJ’s immediate reply, eyes fixed on Bucky’s metal hand. That wicked grin spreads wider, and Bucky began the careful process of pulling the rubber glove down over his mental fingers.

“Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous,” Bucky says in that lightly condescending voice that always makes TJ flush hot with embarrassment and arousal. “But you see, I don’t get anything out of that. You wanna ride on my fingers, you’re gonna choke on my cock first.” TJ moans involuntarily, and Steve lets out a little huffy noise. Bucky grins. “Steve wants to see that.”

“Steve’s playing along,” comes the reply, and Bucky smirks. “Fuck off, you’re both gorgeous, like I’m going to complain about getting to watch that.”

“He likes your mouth,” Bucky muses, sliding two of his gloved fingers into TJ’s mouth roughly. The taste is sharp and chemical, the metal hard and unyielding, and TJ has to clench his hands into fists to keep from humping the fucking air. “Can’t blame him, really. You’ve got a beautiful fucking mouth.”

“Narcissist,” Steve accuses, teasing, and well maybe a little. It’s not like either TJ or Bucky are unaware of how similar they look, or what it probably says about them that they winned each other up as much as they do.

Bucky just hums in reply, too busy trying to slide his fingers down TJ’s throat to sass back to Steve. His eyes are dark, intent and lidded, and TJ makes himself go soft and sweet in reply. There’s something different about Bucky’s control when he’s really turning on. He gets a kind of intensity, a kind of focus, that he doesn’t have when he’s playing as a stone top. Mission focus, Steve calls it, and TJ privately likes that. Likes thinking of himself as an op for Bucky to complete, a challenge for him to overcome. He likes the kind of attention he gets when Bucky lets himself get turned on by doming. 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs, and TJ’s embarrassed to feel tears well up in his eyes at the praise. Bucky licks his lips, pushing fingers in again until he really does gag this time, and then withdraws. TJ blinks, a few tears falling, and Bucky draws in a sharp breath. He crouches quickly, taking TJ’s chin in his flesh hand again, and– oh Christ. He leans in to kiss gently at TJ’s cheek, lick at the tear tracks.

TJ moans, an involuntary shiver wracking his entire body, and Steve let’s out a hard breath. As much as he might not be into the dynamic himself, he likes watching them like this, even if he pretends he doesn’t. Bucky straightens up, giving Steve a lascivious smile and a wink, and then reaches for his belt. 

He’s utilitarian about it, getting his fly open and out of the way enough to get his cock out, but wasting no time getting rid of the rest clothes. TJ swallows, overcome by the picture Bucky makes like this, strong thick thighs and powerful chest, flesh arm bulging in his t-shirt, the metal one dangerous and exciting. They may have similar faces, but TJ has nothing approaching Bucky’s powerful build, and he’s fine with that.

Bucky takes himself in hand, working his thickening erection with his flesh hand as he looks appreciative at TJ in front of him. It makes TJ’s skin feel tight and hot, being watched like this, naked and exposed. His thighs ache from the stretch of the spreadbar between his knees, shoulders tight from the pattern of ropes binding his forearms together behind his back. Bucky’s eyes are hot, and TJ’s going hot in response, would probably be happy to kneel here and be just a pretty thing for Steve and Bucky to look at, jerk off too, come on, except...

Except he’s been promised more, and watching Bucky work the long, thick length of himself is practically making TJ’s mouth water already. He wants it, suddenly, sharply, in a way that shoots through him, makes his nipples achingly hard and his balls feel full, good. Bucky’s big, longer than TJ and thicker even than Steve, and oh it’s going to make his jaw hurt, he wants it. He has to bite his lip again to cut off the pleading that’s trying to bubble up in his mouth, and Bucky grins. He knows, of course he does.

Bucky hums thoughtfully, raising one booted foot to tap against the inside of TJ’s thighs, dangerously close to the hanging heavy weight of his balls. Swallowing a whimper, TJ follows the implied command, wriggling around against the cuffs holding him to the bar, proving he’s stable enough for Bucky to be rough with him. 

Seconds after he does it, he realizes he hadn’t actually be told to move, and he freezes. Bucky’s dangerous grin is back, and a sparkle of excited apprehension shoots down TJ’s body, making his cock jerk. “I thought I told you to hold still,” Bucky muses. “Steve, didn’t I tell him to hold still?”

“You did,” Steve says, and oh, he sounds breathless. He must have a hand on himself now, TJ thinks, probably over his pants, legs spread enough to cup his dick and balls, massage them. “But you did trick him a little.”

 

“He’s not thinking very well, our boy,” Bucky muses, stepping forward to tap the tip of his dick fondly against TJ’s cheek. It makes TJ flush, embarrassed, but also brings a rush saliva to his mouth. Fuck, but he wants it. “Lucky for him I’m doing all the thinking right now. Isn’t that right, baby? Answer me.”

“Yes Sir,” TJ replies automatically, “Lucky me.” He uses speech as an excuse to open his mouth, tongue slide out and resting lightly on his bottom lip. Steve groans audibly, and Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

“You just broke a command and you think I’m gonna give you my dick?” he asks condescendingly, but he slides his fingers back into TJ’s mouth for a minute, lets him suck on them before drawing away and fisting his gloved hand in TJ’s hand. “Gonna fucking slap you around a little for moving first. Gimme your color, baby.”

“Green,” TJ replies quickly, heart thudding in his chest. Bucky grins, eyes flashing, and TJ has just long enough to draw in a deep breath before Bucky’s flesh hand cracks across his cheek. It’s no where near the full force Bucky could muster, and the hand in his hair stops it from whipping his head around, transferring instead into tugging pain at the roots of his hair. He moans, and he can feel himself going boneless as Bucky backhands him across the other cheek. One more on each cheek, and he’s crying again, and so hard he’s dripping on the floor.

He’s a little fuzzy when Bucky kneels in front of him, the hand in his hair switching from gripping to petting softly, and Bucky takes a hold of his chin again, his grip strong enough to feel rough against the stinging sensitive skin. “Color?” he checks, and TJ smiles, tilting his face a little to nuzzle fondly at Bucky’s hand. His sweet, conscientious Dom.

“Green,” he whispers, and fuck he’s flying, he can hear it in his own voice. Bucky can hear it too, smiles and brushes his thumb against the skin that feels hot and tight, streaked with tears.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” he promises, voice tender and firm. “And you’re gonna do what I say. Right? Answer me.”

“Yessir,” TJ murmurs, and Bucky smiles, and kisses him, sweet and sharp. 

Bucky turns away from him for a minute, to where Steve’s sitting on the bed. “Toss me the bell on the nightstand?” he asks, and catches the little silver bell out of the air with a delicate tinkle when Steve complies. “You need to safeword out, drop this, okay?” he asks gently, reaching around TJ to tuck the little bell into one of his tied hands. TJ nods, and clutches the little bell tightly, making sure it won’t make any sound by accident. 

Then Bucky’s pulling away, rising gracefully back to his feet, and oh, he’s fully hard now. TJ swallows reflexively, eyes fixed to Bucky’s cock, and he can hear Bucky chuckle in response.

“Yeah, I guess you can have it now. Open,” Bucky instructs, and TJ does, moaning helplessly as Bucky carefully feeds his cock into TJ’s mouth. 

If he’s being completely honest with himself, and he’s trying to be most of the time these days, TJ’s sucked a lot of dick in his life. It’s easy, and fast, and nasty in the fun way, and most guys like it. It was a good way to get where you were going quickly, and normally he prides himself on his technique. TJ Hammond: World Class Cocksucker. All of that went out the fucking window when he was subbing for Bucky. 

There was really no room for technique of any type, like this. With his hands bound, balancing carefully on his knees and toes, and commanded not to move, there wasn’t much for him to do other than surrender himself to Bucky’s guiding hands. Which, after all, was the whole point.

“Fuck,” Steve pants, and TJ moans, shocked and sudden, the reminder of their audience making his sore cheeks burn. It’s not like he ever forgot Steve was there, when they were like this, but sometimes the act of being watched was almost overwhelming in it’s intensity. 

Bucky grins, flesh hand tightening in TJ’s hair and pulling him off, turning his head so he can see Steve. Slumped on the bed, cheeks flushed and blonde hair in disarray like he’s been running his hands through it, Steve is the picture of debauched beauty. He’s got one hand, as TJ predicted, holding himself over his pants, the other fisted in the sheets. “You’re beautiful,” Steve says earnestly, and TJ feels cracked and split open and raw.

“Yeah, he is,” Bucky agrees, sounding self-satisfied, and turns TJ’s head back to himself. He guides his cock back into TJ’s mouth, going slow as he presses the full length in. TJ squeezes the bell in his closed fist, fighting down his gag reflex, doing everything he can to let Bucky all the way in, take all of him. Bucky’s eyes flutter, a hot breathe punching out of him, and TJ whimpers, chasing the sounds. “Good boy,” Bucky murmurs, working his hips in tiny rocking motions.

TJ lets his eyes fall shut, lets his mind go floaty. Like this, he doesn’t have to do anything but be a warm wet place for his Dom to put his cock, and the idea of that is enough to make pleasure curl low in his balls, make them feel tight and heavy between his legs. Bucky’s hands alternate between tugging and petting at TJ’s hair, and he’s relentless with the motion of his hips, giving no quarter, trusting TJ will tap out of he needs to, trusting he can take and take and take without causing harm. 

He’s crying again, TJ thinks dimly, remotely aware of the lines of wetness streaking his cheeks to mix with the mess of saliva he can’t quite help getting all over himself like this. “You’re so fucking good for me,” Bucky praises, and if TJ had breath to make sound he’d be keening. His nipples ache, his balls ache, his dick aches, he’s so turned on and helpless, and turned on by his helplessness, he can barely stand it. “So good,” Bucky repeats, and TJ closes his eyes again.

A sharp tug to his hair drags him back from the softness of surrender, and he forces his eyes open to meet Bucky’s gazes. His dom is flushed pink at his cheeks, the front of his hair come loose from exertion, blue eyes blown almost completely black. He’s pushed all the way in, and TJ has to work not to choke as he comes back to himself, but manages it. “I want to come on your face. Shake the bell once for yes, twice for no.” Carefully, precisely, TJ jingles his bell exactly once. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, pulling out and angling TJ’s head with his gloved hand, using the other to strip at his cock desperately. TJ lets his eyes fall shut again, resting his tongue on his bottom lip, and Bucky swears. Streaks of hot come land on TJ’s lips and cheek and chin, and he does keen now, hips working into thin air. 

 

“Oh Christ,” Steve moans, and it takes what little self control TJ has left not to look over at him. He can hear the skin on skin sounds that mean Steve’s taken his cock out, finally, and TJ’s mouth floods embarrassingly. He’d take them both, back to back, at the same time, would and has. 

Bucky falls to his knees in front of TJ, cradling the back of TJ’s scull gently and groaning “Mine. You’re fucking mine, you’re fucking ours, TJ.” At TJ’s little whimper, Bucky leans forward, licking at the streaks of come on his lips, licking into a hot burning kiss. His stubble is rough against TJ’s abused lips, sore cheeks, and he’s either going to cry or come if Bucky doesn’t stop kissing him like he’s dying. 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky breathes against TJ’s lips, stroking his flesh hand down TJ’s throat, across his chest. “Ready for your reward now?” TJ looks at Bucky imploringly, and Bucky smiles, less dangerous now, full of affection. “You’re so good, sweetheart, always learn from your mistakes. You can answer questions now. Are you ready?”

“Please,” TJ moans, and the next breath he drags in is ragged. “Please, Sir, I need to come. Please, can I come?”

Bucky hums thoughtfully, stroking his flesh hand down TJ’s throat, palm resting over his adam’s apple. “Do you want to come now, or do you want my fingers?” TJ keens, rutting into the air, and Bucky tightens his hand in response, scolding gently. “Come on, baby, do you want to ride my fingers? Or do you want me to play with your pretty cock until you shoot off?”

“F-fingers,” TJ stutters, eyes sliding shut, and he can hear Steve snort. 

“Shocking, right?” Bucky says, that sweetly condescending note back in his voice, and TJ’s going to _burn alive_. “No one could have foreseen him wanting something up his ass. Our pretty little cockslut.” The word should sting, god knows TJ’s been upset over being called worse before, but Bucky sounds so fondly affectionate when he says it that _cockslut_ almost sounds like _sweetheart_. He moans again, and Bucky shushes him, sliding his gloved fingers across TJ’s raw lips, resting them on his tongue while he puts his cock away and gathers himself with the other hand.

Content to kneel like this, TJ sucks lightly on the rubber gloved fingers in his mouth. He knows well enough that Bucky can’t feel much of this, what little electro-sensory input he has in his metal hand is blocked by the rubber. It doesn’t make TJ like it any less, the shameful little thrill of knowing that this hand can crush bone, and yet Bucky’s uses it with infinite precision and care and gentleness. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Bucky says, standing up, dropping a kiss on top of TJ’s head. “I’m gonna kneel behind you, and give you my fingers, and let Steve watch you be so, so fucking good for me. And if you can come from just my fingers, you can suck him off.” He shoots Steve a cursory look. “That work for you?”

“If he wants too, I won’t say no,” Steve says, breathless, and Bucky smirks.

“Oh, he wants to.”

Bucky snaps the rubber glove off his hand as he walks towards the bed, collecting a tube of lube and stopping to kiss Steve hello, and fuck. Oh fuck. TJ bites down on the whine, because he doesn’t want their attention, he wants them to keep kissing. He wants to kneel at their feet and watch them love on each other. 

“Hey, boyfriend,” Steve mutters affectionately, bumping his nose fondly against Bucky’s then tilts his head towards TJ. “You’re leaving your toys laying around again.”

TJ keens at that, can’t help himself, and Bucky grins. Steve rolls his eyes indulgently at them, his face clearly saying _see, I can play along_. “But I’m not done playing with it yet,” Bucky complains, sticking his lip out in an exaggerated pout, and Steve pinches his ass. 

“Then get a move on.”

Bucky grins, giving Steve a final parting kiss, and then turning back to TJ, pulling the remaining glove out of his back pocket. He puts it on with the same care as he had before, this time double checking to make sure nothing snagged in the plates. Before the barrier had just been to keep hair and spit from collecting in the joints, but Bucky is endlessly careful with the metal plates going anywhere near anyone’s sensitive skin. TJ swallows, anticipation and excitement pooling in his stomach, and Bucky does as he promised, settling between TJ’s calves, still kept wide by the spreadbar.

“You’re hips doing alright? Color?” He asks, sweetly, sliding the palms of his hands down TJ’s sides from armpits to hips. After such limited physical contact for such an extended period of time, it’s almost enough to make TJ scream, his entire body shudder at the gentle touch. “Shhh, shh, sweetheart,” Bucky soothes, rubbing his hands at the straining muscles bunching in TJ’s hips. “Color?” he prompts again, firmer this time. 

“Green, please. Please, Sir, please, please, pleaseplease,” TJ begs shameless and broken apart, and Bucky hushes him gently again. He pulls TJ back to lean against his chest, angling both of them so the front of TJ’s body is facing Steve on the bed. Steve’s watching them with big, dark eyes, intently focused as he strokes himself, and TJ shivers. Hopes he’s pretty enough to make Steve come. 

Bucky slides his flesh hand into TJ’s hair, guiding it back to rest against his own shoulder, TJ’s bound arms pressed into the warm, powerful bulk of Bucky’s torso. He shivers and looks up at Bucky instead, strain and trying to stay balanced. “I’ve got you,” Bucky promises, lubing his gloved fingers carefully and efficiently. “I won’t let you fall.”

“I know,” TJ replies, floaty as Bucky’s fingers dip down to press against his hole, warm now from the time they spent in TJ’s mouth, but still hard, unyielding in the way nothing but metal can be. 

“You’re so good,” Bucky murmurs, and TJ shivers weakly riding back into the press of Bucky’s finger. “I love the way you trust me, sweetheart. I’m gonna take such good care of you.” He punctuates this with a finger sliding in, and TJ keens. “Yeah, see? I know what my boy needs.”

“Buck,” Steve pants, and when TJ looks back at him, his cheeks are stained red, flushing down over his chest probably. “Fucking hell, Bucky, you’re taking him _apart_ ,” 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees fondly, and tucks a second finger into where he’s working TJ open. He’s not teasing anymore, slides his fingers in and forward, seeking until he finds the right angle that lets him work at TJ’s prostate with even swipe. 

TJ keens, mouth falling open of it’s own accord, dragging in a heavy, ragged breath, and Bucky wraps his flesh arm around TJ’s chest, strong and supportive. It also puts his hand conveniently close TJ’s left nipple, and when he brushes his thumb against it, TJ swears and almost bites his tongue off. Bucky laughs darkly, fingering the sensitive little bud just as he grinds his fingers over TJ’s prostate, and a jolt of pleasure so strong shoots through TJ that he swears he can hear a dribble the precome hit the floor.

“Next time,” Bucky whispers darkly in TJ’s ear, low enough that it’s clear meant for only him, even though Steve can still probably hear. “I’m putting you in nipple clamps.” TJ whines, imagining that, how much it would hurt, and how pretty he’d look. “Maybe tie them to your hands, so every time you wiggle, you pull on your own poor nipples. How about that baby?”

“Please,” TJ begs, dropping his head back into Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky laughs. 

“Next time,” he promises. “Now, do you think you can get off before Steve does? Because if you can’t, you don’t get to suck him. Can you?”

TJ nods vigorously, riding back into Bucky’s hand, into the steady pressure on his prostate. “T-tell me?” He asks, and Bucky grins, proud.

“Come, TJ. Come for me,” his Dom commands, so TJ does. 

Bucky works him through it, gentling his side with his free hand, grinding into his prostate to drag out an orgasm that seems to come from his _toes_. He moves to stroke the last aftershocks out of TJ’s aching cock, and that’s practically like coming _again_ , stimulation on his dick after what feels like hours of nothing at all.

“You’re so good,” Bucky promises, kissing TJ’s cheek, his temple, his throat. “Such a good boy.”

“Please,” TJ asks, trying to convince his tired and bound body to start angle towards Steve, only to be shushed gentle by Bucky.

“You’re going to have to come here,” Bucky says to Steve. “I don’t want to untie him until we’re ready to be done and into after care.”

Steve drags himself off the bed, stumbly over to them on clumsy feet. His sweats are falling down his hips, and he looks disheveled and messy, so very different than TJ’s put together and controlled Dom. He lets Bucky support most of his weight, but angles up for Steve as much as he can, mouth falling open eagerly. 

“Are you sure, honey?” Steve asks, gentle, and only Steve calls him honey. Bucky will call him _babe_ , or _baby_ , or _sweetheart_ if he’s being sweet in a scene, but only Steve calls him honey. 

“Yes,” TJ says, and his voice may be horse from Bucky’s cock and from silence and from his own sex noises, but he’s clear when he meets Steve’s eyes. “I want you, please.”

“Okay,” Steve agrees, and slides his hand into TJ’s hair to help guide him, endlessly sweet and gentle and Steve. Now, of course, some kind of technique for cocksucking would be helpful, and he’s entirely boneless, broken open and raw. 

Bucky’s hand slides into his hair to join Steve’s, guiding him more than Steve’s willing too, and his eyes almost roll back in his head at the feeling of it, their big strong hands guiding him down Steve’s shaft. “Good, you’re going great,” Bucky promises, and TJ shudders, feeling safe and relaxed and held. He’s surrounded on both sides, supported and warm, and he’s going to drift away again, he’s really going too. 

Except Steve doesn’t like that, gets nervous when TJ checks out. So he tries valiantly to drag himself back, to move his head in some kind of rhythm, work some suction and some tongue into it. Steve makes a wounded, punched out sound, and comes, hot and fast and surprising, across TJ’s tongue.

“Fuck, Bucky, _TJ_ , fuck,” he swear, and TJ sucks him through it, marveling at how quickly he’d been able to bring Steve over the edge.

“You’re losing time, a little,” Bucky whispers to him, as Steve stumbles back a little to sit on the bed, breathing hard. “He was watching you for over an hour.”

“Oh,” TJ says dumbly, because he can sort of tell how long it was, but also not really at all. 

“Happy homecoming, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, pressing another kiss into TJ’s hair, and the addressing Steve. “Can he lean on you while I untie him?”

“Of course,” Steve says fondly, sliding off the bed again to kneel in front of them. They transfer TJ’s weight between them like he weighs nothing, which makes a shiver of renewed interest shoot through him, but Steve’s sleepy warm and smelling of healthy sweat and their laundry soap, so TJ just buries his face in Steve’s shoulder instead. 

He’s distantly aware of Bucky slipping the quick-release knot at the top of his bound forearms, untying the Shibari pattern binding them together. It’s always odd to have mobility back, and Bucky holds his arms gently, rubbing the imprinted skin until he’s used to the lack of resistance again. Then he’s gently uncurling TJ’s fingers, until the little silver bell drops from his hand with a soft tinkle.

“How are you feeling? Any numbness?” Bucky asks, massaging TJ’s stiff hands gently with his warm flesh one, then guiding his arms around Steve’s solid torso so Bucky can get at his back. TJ makes a happy sound, hugging Steve tightly until the other man laughs, and settles into the back rub. “Numbness?” Bucky prompts again, patient, and TJ shakes his head.

“I’m great,” he sighs, and Steve snorts. 

“You,” he says fondly, “Are on an endorphin high.”

“But that’s the only thing I’m high on,” he says, a little proudly, because fuck it. He is proud. It’s been hard, staying sober, he gets to be proud. 

“Yup,” Bucky says, popping the ‘p’ and planting a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’m gonna uncuff you from the bar, then we’re going to help you stand, alright?”

It’s not a very dignified process, but they do manage it. Bucky entrusts Steve with pouring TJ onto the bed, tucks his bar and ropes into the corner to inspect before putting away, and then disappears quietly from the room. TJ makes a distressed noise, trying to get off the bed to follow him, but Steve catches him gently. “He’s getting water, and probably peeling his glove off in the bathroom. He’ll be back.”

Steve’s right, of course, when Bucky returns with half a dozen water bottles and a gloveless hand, crawling onto the bed to cuddle up to TJ’s front, so he’s sandwiched between warm super soldier bodies. “Here,” he offers, and cracks one of the bottles open, feeding TJ small sips of water until he waves the bottle away, sighing and settling back into Steve’s arms. Bucky finishes off the bottle, and hands another to Steve, before settling in close, stroking his warm flesh hand down TJ’s side.

“We missed you,” he says truthfully, and Steve makes a sound of agreement from behind him. 

“I’m back now,” TJ murmurs, feeling sleepy and surrounded. “Now you get to keep me.”

“Oh we plan to,” Bucky promises, and TJ drifts to sleep with the warm weight of Bucky’s hand settling on his throat, and Steve’s indulgent laughter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm [portraitofemmy](tumblr.portraitofemmy.com). Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
